Arthur's new babysitter
by Arthur 2014
Summary: Yaya is Arthur,DWand Kate's new babysitter. See what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur's new babysitter

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Read are going out until 11:00. They hired a new babysitter. They hired Yaya she is good with children.

"We will be out until 11:00 tonight," said Mrs. Read, "We hired a new babysitter."  
"Who is it mom," said Arthur, "Who did you hire?"  
"Her name is Yaya," said Mrs. Read, "She is good with kids treat her well."  
"I sure will," said Arthur, "Whoever Yaya is."  
"We sure will Mommy," said DW, "We are not like Tommy and Timmy."

Yaya is coming over. She arrived and Mr. and Mrs. Read left.

"I am Yaya," she said, "Your new babysitter."  
"I am Arthur," said Arthur, "This is DW and Kate."  
"Hi there," said DW, "My real name is Dora Winifred Read but call me DW."  
"We will get along good," said Yaya, "In an hour i will start lunch."

Arthur and DW are now talking about Yaya.

"She seems nice," said Arthur, "I like her so far."  
"As do i," said DW, "I hope she can allow our friends over."  
"Lets go talk to her," said Arthur, "Ask her if we can."

They went to talk to her about it.

"Can friends come over?" said Arthur, "So we can play with them?"  
"I say yes," said Yaya, "I am good with kids."  
"Thanks Yaya," said Arthur, "I will call them now."

Buster, Ladonna, Francine, Muffy, Binky, and Brain for Arthur. Emily and Bud for DW. They came over to play. They was playing until lunch is ready. She will feed them all.

"Lunch is ready," said Yaya, "I made soup."  
"Okay Yaya," said Arthur, "Lets go eat."

After lunch she said to them it is time to go home. As in their friends.

"You can come back later if you like," said Yaya, I will have them call you."  
"Later then Arthur," said Buster, "We could head to the park."  
"Yaya why are you sending them home?" said Arthur, "We was having fun?"  
"Because it is nap time," said Yaya, "That is why."  
"Nap time Yaya?" said Arthur, "Any reason?"  
"Because you kids need naps." said Yaya, "You can wear your pajamas if you like."

Arthur said, Yaya i am 8 years and i don,t take naps but DW&Kate does i am usually with my friends."

"Well you can help me make bread," said Yaya, "Your parents and you will like our bread."  
"I sure can," said Arthur, "My dad bakes bread as well."  
"That is good," said Yaya, "Since you don't take naps."

Arthur is helping her bake bread.


	2. Yaya's house

Arthur's new babysitter

* * *

A Week later Mr. and Mrs. Read won a trip for two on a romantic cruse. They are going to Yaya's house. Which just happens to be in Elwood City now. They will have fun there. See what happens.

"So mom is she coming here again?" said Arthur, "Like last week?"  
"No Honey," said Mrs. Read, "You two are going to her house for a week."  
"I hope i can play with my friends," said Arthur, "Instead of nap time?"  
"I am sure she will," said Mrs. Read, "I know you don't take naps. I am sure she does as well."

They all got their clothes in suit cases and got in the car. They are heading to Yaya's house. They knocked on the door Arthur and DW went inside. Mr. and Mrs. Read are going to the airport to get on a jet going to Florida for the cruse.

"Arthur and DW meet Wimzie, Bo, Graziella, Jonas, Loulou, and Horace," said Yaya, "Get along well."  
"Want to play a game Arthur and DW?" said Wimzie, "You can pick Arthur."  
"Sure," said Arthur, "Hide and seek."  
"Good," said Wimzie, "Lets go play."

The kids went to go play as Yaya was making lunch. She wants Arthur to take a nap after lunch. Even though Arthur wont like that. He has not had naps since he turned 6. He hates taking naps.

"You know you sound like Binky," said Arthur, "That is who you sound like Horace."  
"I do?" said Horace, "Friend of yours?"  
"Yes you do," said Arthur, "And yes a friend of mine."

They played until lunch was ready. They went to eat. They had a good lunch. Arthur hopes he can either play with his friends or help Yaya make bread. But she wants him to take a nap.

"Nap time kids," said Yaya, "After all it is nap time."  
"Can i play with my friends?" said Arthur, "Or help you make bread?"  
"No Arthur," said Yaya, "Nap time for you as well."  
"But i don't take naps," said Arthur, "Since i turned 6 years old."  
"Just try Arthur," said Yaya, "You can wear your pajamas."  
"Where do i change at?" said Arthur, "As in what room?"

She gave him his pajamas and pointed to the bathroom. So he can have privacy. He is in his pajamas.

"You look nice in them," said Yaya, "You can sleep on the couch or in my bedroom for nap time."  
"A bed is good for me, said Arthur, "I sleep better in them."  
"That is good," said Yaya, "You will sleep well in it."

Arthur does hate naps. So he wont know if he will be able to sleep. But he did. Yaya is proud of him. See what happens in the next chapter. When they wake up from their naps.


	3. Yaya is proud of Arthur

Arthur's new babysitter

* * *

Yaya is proud of Arthur for having his nap. He know longer hates naps. She knew he was tired. She is proud he had a good nap. She will give him an extra ice cream for it. She smiled when he woke up.

"I knew you was tired Arthur," said Yaya, "I am so proud of you."  
"I guess i was," said Arthur, "I usually playing with my friends at that time."  
"Your a good kid Arthur," said Yaya, "You did as i said."  
"Thanks," said Arthur, "Did DW have her nap as well?"  
"She sure did," said Yaya, "But i am more proud of you."

He smiled at her. He got in his regular clothes used the bathroom and went down to play.

"Look he had his nap," said DW, "My brother Arthur."  
"We are proud of you Arthur," said Wimzie, "I knew you could."  
"Okay," said Arthur, "Lets go play."  
"Sure," said Wimzie, "I was hoping you would ask."

They went off to play some. Until dinner time that is. They played well until dinner time. They had a nice dinner. They had more fun until bath time that is. Arthur will have one alone since he is 8 years old after all. And he is a boy. He will go first.

"Bath time kids," said Yaya, "Your first Arthur."  
"Okay Yaya," said Arthur, "Thanks."  
"No problem Arthur," said Yaya, "You will take it alone since your 8."  
"Of course," said Arthur, "I take them or showers alone anyway."

He went up to take his bath. Alone of course. After all he is 8 years old. After him was DW then the rest of them.

"Bed time kids," said Yaya, "After school tomorrow."  
"Same school right?" said Arthur, "After all i go to Lakewood."  
"Of course Arthur," said Yaya, "They go to the same school now."

Arthur will sleep in Wimzie's parents bed. Since them two are on the same trip as his, DW's and Kate's mom and dad. DW with Wimzie and Kate in the same room as Bo. They then went to sleep. Next chapter they go to school as always.


	4. We hope you like the school

Arthur's new babysitter

* * *

The next day they woke up got dressed and headed down the stairs. After all it is time for breakfast and go to school. Even though some are in kindergarten they still go to Lakewood. Arthur will walk with them. They are new in town.

"That was good Yaya," said Arthur, "Come Wimzie, Grazella, Loulou, Jonas and Horace."  
"Okay Arthur," said Wimzie, "Will you give me the tour of it?"  
"I will ask Mr. Haney," said Arthur, "He is the Principal of our school."  
"I sure hope you do," said Wimzie, "I want you to give us the tour."

They are now on their way to Lakewood Elementary School. They went in and went to Mr. Haney's office.

"I can give her the tour," said Mr. Haney, "Head on to class Arthur please."  
"Yes sir Mr. Haney," said Arthur, "Sorry i can't take you kids on tour."  
"Just hoped you would be able to," said Wimzie, "Ready for the tour Mr. Haney."

Arthur went to class on time. Mr. Haney took them kids on tour and sent them to the classrooms they belong in. Later came recess. They are at the playground as always. They are all talking.

"You sound like me Horace," said Binky, "Why is that?"  
"We sure do," said Horace, "Some kids do sound the same."  
"Did the tour do good Wimzie?" said Arthur, "Just want to know."  
"It sure did Arthur," said Wimzie, "Thanks for asking."  
"No problem Wimzie," said Arthur, "It is a good school."

After recess came lunch. They all went to the Cafeteria. They got their lunch and started talking.

"I hope you like this school," said Brain, "As much as i do."  
"So far so good," said Grazella, "The teacher i have is good."  
"Same with me," said Wimzie, "The Principal is nice."

After school they went back to Yaya's house. After homework Buster, Francine, DW, Bud, Ladonna and the rest was playing. They decided to play hide and seek. They played until it was time for dinner that is.

"They seem like good kids," said Yaya, "I like them."  
"They sure are," said Arthur, "I hang out with them almost everyday."

Sometime after dinner it was bath time for them. Then bedtime. They will have fun tomorrow. See what happens next.


	5. We will have fun

Arthur's new babysitter

* * *

Next day they got out of bed got dressed and went down stairs. It is another school day. But Yaya will take them to either the park or Movie Theater today after school. Or both. They will have fun today. Yaya and Wimzie are the same in the story as on the show Wimzie's house.

"You kids can chose where to go," said Yaya, "After school today."  
What are they?" said Arthur, "That we get to chose from?"  
"Movie theater or park," said Yaya, "Or both."  
"I pick both," said Arthur, "I like both."  
"Same here," said DW, "I also like both."  
"Both it is," said Yaya, "Make it a rated G movie."

After that the kids are going off to school. They will have fun after school. Park first the movie. Is the plan. They went inside and into their classrooms. At recess they are talking.

"Do you like Elwood City so far?" said Brain, "I just hope you do."  
"We do so far," said Jonas, "I love it."  
"Same here as my brother," said Loulou, "This school is good."  
"Same here," said Wimzie, "We love our new home."

After recess it was time for lunch. They went in the Cafeteria. It is pizza day after all. They got their lunch they sat down. They are now talking more.

"We will go to the movie theater and park," said Arthur, "After school today."  
"Can i go with you?" said Buster, "I want to go."  
"We can always ask her," said Arthur, "It is up to her."

After school they decided to ask her. If Buster can join them to both places.

"I say yes," said Yaya, "We like you Buster."  
"That is good," said Buster, "I am glad you like me."  
"We will go to the park first right?" said Arthur, "Is that right?"  
"You heard right Arthur," said Yaya, "Then a movie."  
"Sounds good to me," said Buster, "Can we play hide and seek at the park?"  
"You sure can," said Yaya, "I know you kids love that."

They went to the park then movie theater. See what happens in the next chapter. 


	6. Fit for a King restaurant

Arthur's new babysitter

* * *

The next day they woke up got dressed and went down stairs. It is Friday. Their parents return Sunday. They are going to Fit for a king for tonight. They all love Elwood City. Yaya is glad that all the kids she watched also moved there.

"We can go to Fit for a King," said Yaya, "I want to try it."  
"The food there is good," said Arthur, "I love that food."  
"What do they serve?" said Yaya, "Just want to know."  
"Chicken or Turkey," said Arthur, "That is what they serve."  
"Sounds good to me," said Yaya, "We will go there tonight."

They are now on their way to school. They arrived there and went inside. After school they will go out to dinner.

"So Arthur what are you doing after school?" said Buster, "Just want to know."  
"We are going out for dinner," said Arthur, "Is what we will do."  
"Where are you going?" said Buster, "Just want to know."  
"Fit for a king," said Arthur, "Sunday my parents come home."

Then came recess then lunch. After school they went back to Yaya's house. They are now heading to Fit for a King.

"This place looks nice," said Yaya, "I am impressed."  
"Let's head in Grandma," said Wimzie, "I am also impressed."  
"We went here 2 weeks after Once Upon a Restaurant," said Arthur, "So yes lets go in."

As they went in that man dressed in a costume bowed as they entered like in that one episode.

"We will get Turkey," said Yaya, "I love Turkey."  
"Same here," said Arthur, "That is what we got last time."  
"That is good," said Yaya, "I know it will be good."

They ate well there and heading back to Yaya's house. See what happens next chapter.


	7. Arthur helps Yaya make bread

Arthur's new Babysitter

* * *

It is Saturday morning. They woke up got dressed and went down to breakfast. They will play with their friends until Lunchtime that is. And of course nap time. See what Arthur would do. Take a nap? Play with his friends or help Yaya? Find out. They are at the park after breakfast. Until it was time for lunch. 5 minutes after they went back lunch was ready.

"Well it is lunch time," said Yaya, "Have fun with your friends?"  
"Okay Yaya," said Arthur, "I had fun with my friends."  
"Same here," said DW, "We played hide and seek."

After lunch it was then nap time. Arthur wants to either play with his friends or help Yaya than take a nap.

"You can help me bake bread if you like Arthur," said Yaya, "Instead of taking a nap."  
"I sure will Yaya," said Arthur, "I like doing that."  
"Good," said Yaya, "Lets begin."

Them two are now making bread when DW, Kate, Wimzie and them are taking their naps. After they made the dough. They shaped it into loafs after adding yeast and put them and the oven and cooked them. After nap they saw the loafs made.

"Arthur why didn't you take your nap?" said DW, "Like us?"  
"DW i am not the kind who takes naps," said Arthur, "Yaya had me help make the bread you see here."  
"That is good," said DW, "Just wondering."  
"Well he is 8 years old," said Wimzie, "Most of them don't nap."

After that they went to play hide and such until just before dinner time that is. 5 minutes later dinner time.

"We will have some of this bread," said Yaya, "That Arthur here helped me with."

They was enjoying it. They did a great job. After dinner they had their bath's. Next chapter the Read family returns. Mr. and Mrs. Read that is. See what happens net. 


	8. You will be the babysitter still

Arthur's New babysitter

* * *

Arthur, DW,s and Kate's parents return. This is the last chapter in the story. See what happens. It is Sunday morning. Their parents return that afternoon. They are having breakfast. They will play with their friends.

"Well your parents return today," said Yaya, "I am sure i can be your babysitter."  
"Will they come here?" said Arthur, "Or do you take us there?"  
"They will pick you up here," said Yaya, "In their car."

After breakfast they went to play with their friends in the park. They will play until 5 minutes before lunch. Right now they are talking. About the Read family returns today.

"They might bring back stuff for you two," said Buster, "I am sure of it."  
"They said they did," said Arthur, "I talked with them yesterday."  
"That is good," said Buster, "We need to go get lunch."

They are walking to Yaya's house. We Arthur and DW are. The rest are going to their houses. 5 minutes after they got home lunch was ready. The ship is nearing land. They arrived on land. They are now driving home. Well to Yaya's house anyway. To pick up Arthur, DW, and Kate.

"Your parents will be here in 2 hours," said Yaya, "Get ready to return home."  
"I agree Yaya," said Arthur, "It will be good to see them."  
"We will be sure you will stay our babysitter," said DW, "I am sure of it.'  
"I am sure i will be," said Yaya, "I will like that."

Two hours later Mr. and Mrs. Read went to pick up the three kids. They are talking.

"You can still be the babysitter," said Mrs. Read, "For we like you."  
"That is good Jane," said Yaya, "I will be your babysitter for these three."

I do plan to make a sequel to this. The end.


End file.
